Sixteen Pistols Reloaded
by PLUMDELICIOUS
Summary: My version of Janet's sixteenth novel. Continues after Finger Licking Fifteen. Steph starts training and working for Ranger full-time. Eventually lots of SMUT and HEA. But with who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... It will make me post faster!**

Sixteen Pistols- Chapter 1

Things were finally going back to what, I, would consider normal. The Chipotle Killers were taken away and it had been a week since the break-ins at Rangeman came to a stop. I took that week to indulge myself in days of sweatpants and doughnuts. It was a good break, but I was ready to get back to work.

The two men in my life, Ranger and Morelli, were still trying to get me into their bedrooms. I was going to see one of them right now. I jumped into my current POS car, a beat up, old 1984 Ford Ranger. Rangeman was my destination, hopefully I would make it there in this rusted out hunk of metal.

I had pulled into the garage at Rangeman and I key fobbed my way in. I went to slide into my regular parking spot, but some asshole was already parked there in, of course, a black 2010 Porsche Cayenne. I hadn't even realized that the 2010 was available... Oh ya! That's because it isn't. It was perfect, too bad it had to find a new place to park.

Just then, Ranger stepped off the garage elevator looking delicious as always and opened my door.

"Babe."

"Someone is in my spot." I stated while running my eyes up and down his perfectly toned body. Mmm... all that mocha latte skin wrapped up in Rangeman black was enough to make a girl forget what she has to say.

The tips of Ranger's luscious lips curved up in a small smile and I realized his ESP had tuned in just in time to catch that last thought, "That's always good to know," Ranger said smoothly. He tossed me a set of keys that were encrusted with a Porsche symbol. "New work car Babe. Perks of the job."

"Ranger, you can't pos..." I started until I was cut off.

"Babe, I can't have you driving around in that rust bucket, it's not safe."

"Ranger! That car is worth $100,000.00 at least! You know how many vehicles I've had blown up!" Could he be serious?! I had already blown up a handful of his vehicles and he was trying to give me more?

"Steph, please?" Ranger said sweetly. He was playing dirty! He knew I couldn't say no when he said please! And were those puppy dog eyes he was giving me? I let out a big sigh and gave in. Going up against Ranger was always a lost cause. "Fine," I mumbled, "Hope you have good insurance," I joked. I knew he had phenomenal insurance. He needed it with people like me around.

He frowned slightly. "Babe, you're worth it." He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed. "Santos. Come down to the garage and get rid of Steph's pick up." He hung up and slide his phone back into the pocket of his black cargos. Two minutes later, Lester got off the elevator and strode towards us, looking me up and down and smiling provokingly at Ranger, "Damn Beautiful, no one looks better in the uniform than you," He said, making Ranger let out a low growl. The sound of him growling turned me on more than any other sound on the planet. The two men were staring at me. Ranger had a full on smile, and Lester's jaw was on the floor. Realization crept over me.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I said, a dark blush creeping over my cheeks. Both men just nodded their heads and Ranger looked at me with his bedroom eyes.

"You're playing with fire, Babe." He said in a husky voice. Our eyes locked and I could see his mind reeling about the things he wanted to do to me. I averted my eyes to Lester and he raised one eyebrow at me.

"Well then," I said glancing back and forth at the men. "Let's hit the gym."

"Bombshell! You're going to the gym? To exercise?" Lester said, sounding way too surprised.

"Yes I am. It's my first day of training. Don't sound so stunned." I said, feeling a little annoyed. Everyone was always on my case about stuff like exercise, my food habits, my Ranger habits...

* * *

We got the gym and Ranger opened the locker room door for me. "Go in and change. I had Ella put some workout clothes in your locker."

"Well thanks Batman, I'll be right out." I said.

I found the workout clothes and a pair of new Nike sneakers. The outfit consisted of spandex shorts, a sports bra, socks, and a tank top. There was also a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. All black, of course. I picked the shorts and sports bra. I changed up fast and met Ranger outside of the locker room. He looked at my ensemble and shook his head. "That's going to be a distraction, Babe. Let's start stretching."

We walked to the mats, sat down, and started stretching out. Ranger looked like he was deep in thought, when he surprised me by saying, "So, I sort of have a proposition for you." Ranger never sounds unsure of himself... "Besides having a full-time job here, I was wondering if you wanted to take on another case. You would be working with me and few of the other men. It's going to be very dangerous. That's why we have to start training you now."

I was more than a little interested in being a part of Ranger's team. It was an honor to work with them, especially Ranger. "Of course I want too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Stephanie," Ranger started, "It's going to be really dangerous. I'm going to have to be 100% sure that you are prepared for anything. And you haven't even let me tell you about the case."

"Well that's because... because I just really love working with you and the Merry Men. And plus, I know you all have my back."

"There's going to be a lot of distraction jobs and surveillance before we even begin moving in on the target." Ranger said just before his phone started ringing.

"Speak." There was a mumbling in the background but I couldn't make out the words. Rangers face fell into his famous blank mask. I hated when he did that. I knew it was a defense mechanism for him, but I wish I had some super power to see through it.

He ended the call and took my hand to help me up, then pointed to the treadmill. "Two miles. I'll be back in an hour, tops." I started to complain, but he was already gone.

I was left alone to work out by myself. So I slouched over to the treadmill and started lightly jogging. I plugged in my pink iPod Nano to the treadmill speakers and put on my "Badass" playlist. I turned up the volume and adjusted the treadmill so I was running at a light sprint. After five minutes, I was thinking that working out was for the birds. Once I had one mile down I was starting to lose my stamina.

I was lost in thought and music when Lester and Tank came through the gym doors. They jolted me back into reality by jumping onto the two treadmills on either side of me. I think they could see my energy running on low, because Tank patted me on the back and said, "Keep pushing, you'll catch your second wind soon."

"I really hope so," I managed to let out between pants. "I'm getting damn tired." The two guys genuinely laughed at the remark I made.

After a quarter way through my second mile, it hit me. My second wing. I really thought it was a fake thing. Something that people just said to make you push yourself harder. But it was real and it felt incredible. I finished the mile in no time, so I got off the machine and looked around at all the heavy lifting equipment around me. What was I supposed to do next?

I felt a slight breeze and a warm hand slide around my neck. "Push-ups, Babe." I turned to Ranger and saw that the blank mask from earlier had been replaced with a more content look. He eyed my glistening body up and down and I heard a playful tone in his voice when he said, "Get on the floor and give me fifty."

"Only if you do them with me, Batman." I said. Keeping my eyes locked with his, we both got down on the mats and started counting down from fifty. Ranger was done his push-ups in a quarter of the time it took me. He helped me up and started walking me towards the locker rooms. "That's enough for today. You'll want enough energy for tonight." He said provocatively.

"Oh really? What for?" I said at the same time realization crept over me.

Ranger's lips curled up in a sexy half smile. "You'll find out soon enough Babe."

* * *

I stepped out of the gym and headed to the elevator to go to 7. I knew Ranger would probably be at his office a little while longer, so I decided I would shower in his apartment. His bathroom had the best towels and ,not to mention, the best smelling body wash on earth. Just one sniff and I get turned on.

I fobbed my way into Ranger's sleek apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. Ranger was nowhere in sight, so I ran to the large master bathroom and started stripping off my work out clothes...

Ranger's POV

Once the elevator doors opened to my apartment, I could feel her presence. I put my keys on the counter and walked into the master bedroom. I heard a squeal of delight and figured she probably just noticed the new shower massager I just had installed. I was trying not to listen when I heard her start whimpering my name softly, but she wasn't saying Ranger. My heart stopped when I realized that that sweet mouth of hers was saying Carlos.

I felt like I was intruding on her privacy, but I longed to hear her say my name so often that I couldn't stop. My cock was rock hard by the time I heard the shower turn off, but I wasn't going to take care of this problem by myself. I would wait for Steph to help me out. So I tucked my member into my waist band and went to sit on the bed.

When she stepped out of the bathroom and saw me, her already warm, pink skin blushed two shades darker. I could mess around with her, but I didn't like seeing her uncomfortable. So I decided to play it cool, "What's wrong, Babe? You're blushing."

"Well, I was, I was just hot from all of the steam in the bathroom.." She lied, not so smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go jump in the shower right now. Why don't you call Ella and have her send up dinner." I said, after hearing her belly growl.

"Good idea." She said walking towards the phone. She was still wearing just her towel. Her long dark curls still were still dripping wet. None of the thick mascara and eyeliner she usually wears was in sight. She was more beautiful than anything I had ever laid eyes on. I wondered if she realized the effect she had on me.

Steph's POV

I called Ella and she said she would have dinner ready in 20 minutes. I walked into the bedroom where I had clothes strewn about on Ranger's, otherwise spotless, bed. I tried to change quickly while the shower was still running, but he came out of the bathroom just as I was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Babe."

"Ella will be up in 20 minutes." I said, while staring inadvertently at the floor. Ooh what I would do to be that towel wrapped around his waist.

A grin started to spread across Ranger's face. He always heard what I was thinking at the worst of moments. He walked into his large walk-in closet and came out 20 seconds later, fully clothed. I knew it was a skill he had had to acquire in his line of work, but those skills never stopped amazing me.

I heard Ella out in the kitchen setting the table. Ranger and I both sat down and dug in. And even though it seemed like his mind was only on food, I could tell he was deep in thought. I hated to disrupt him when he was thinking so hard, but I wanted to start getting some answers about the new case I was going to be involved with. And what I needed energy for tonight...

As if reading my mind, he said, "It's a work night. We're going out to a club."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

**I love getting reviews! The more reviews, the faster I will post.**

Sixteen Pistols Reloaded - Chapter 2

"A club?!" I asked, enthusiastically. The thought of going to a club was very exciting, even if it was for work, but then I thought about my closet full of boring work clothes. The dress I would normally wear out on the town was currently sitting in the bottom of the dumpster outside my apartment complex, ruined from the last, shall we say messy, distraction job I did. My face must have faltered, because Ranger was staring at me inquisitively.

"What's wrong, babe? Two seconds ago you were excited, and now it looks like someone just told you that you have a dentist appointment to get a root canal." Ranger said, looking genuinely confused.

"It's just that, the last distraction job I did, got a little out of hand, and I had to chuck my favorite little black dress in the dumpster."

"Not to worry, the mall is open for at least three more hours," he replied, while pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Take this card for work expenses, I'm sure you'll have no problems picking out some new club clothes... and get a sexy new pair of heels to match."

I should feel guilty for taking, what looked to me like a platinum, no-limits credit card. But Ranger said for "work expenses", so there was really no need to feel guilty at all, at least that's what I was going to keep telling myself. "Thanks, Batman. I shouldn't be _too_ long," I said, putting on my most innocent little smile and stood up from the table.

"Be back in two hours, tops. We'll all be meeting in conference room B at 8:00 to go over the plan for tonight, and then we'll need to head out around 10pm at the very latest."

Ranger got up from the table, and stood behind me. Close enough so that I could feel his heat. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "There's enough money on that card to get something lacy to go under that dress too."

Just the thought of him thinking about me wearing something lacy sent a flame straight to my core. Ranger could obviously tell the affect he had on me, because he had the start of a sexy grin on his face. I hurried out of the apartment without another word and got down to the parking garage as fast as I could.

Normally, I would ask Lula to come shop with me, but she was busy getting her nails filled at the salon. So I pushed through the mall entrance and headed straight to Nordstrom. I loved everything about the mall; the smell, the sounds, the people-watching. Not to mention the fact that I could shop until I dropped. I found the dress section towards the back, and instantly a dress, or twelve, caught my eye. I grabbed at least 6 dresses and headed to the fitting room.

I stepped out feeling confident about my two choices, and then caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. UGH! Not only was my hair in complete disarray, but my skin looked horrible in this light. I was definitely going to need some new makeup, courtesy of Rangeman. I navigated my way to Sephora and made my selections quickly.

I was on my way back towards the entrance when I realized I needed a new pair of FMPs to match. I practically sprinted to DSW and located the perfect pair of black, leather stilettos. I got to the register and made my purchase, trying to get out of there as fast as I could. I still needed to do my hair and makeup before the meeting.

I walked out of DSW feeling the wonderful high that shopping always gave me, when I stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. Oh, fuck it. If he wants to play dirty, let the games begin. I walked into the mother of all lingerie stores and spotted a lacy, black number that would work perfectly with dress number one. The best part was the strappy, little garter belt that would hold up sheer stockings. Eat your heart out, Batman.

I was just walking out of Vickie's when I saw him. I cursed under my breath. There was no getting out of this conversation, he had noticed me as well.

"Cupcake, you shopping for something sexy to wear for me?" Joe asked me, curiously trying to peak into my bag. I snatched it away just before he got a hold of it.

Joseph Morelli is my on again, off again boyfriend. We are currently off, for what seems like the last time. He can't handle me working for Ranger, or doing anything revolving bounty hunting. And he certainly wasn't going to like this new case I just took on, which reminded me that I don't even really know what it is yet... hmm.

"No, Joe. I just needed to pick up a new bra."

He didn't seem interested in the slightest, eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of meat. "What are you doing tonight, sweet heart? You know, I miss you. How about you come over and watch the game. I'll pick up some pizza and beer." He said, trying to persuade me.

"I'm working tonight.." I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone going off. I looked down and smiled. I answered Ranger's brief phone call and hung up.

Joe was standing there, looking more annoyed by the minute. That Italian temper seemed to flare up, especially whenever Ranger was mentioned. "Jesus, Stephanie. When are you going to find a suitable job for yourself? If you keep working with that maniac mercenary, you're never going settle down, get married, and have kids! What kind of man wants a woman who is constantly putting herself in danger, always hanging around those steroid junkies. NO MAN, THATS WHO!"

I could feel my blood boiling in my viens, and smoke start pouring out of my ears. "You know what, Morelli? Just because I'm not your idea of what the perfect woman is, doesn't mean that I'm not someone else's perfect woman. I don't need to settle down right now and have kids. I'm not going to be some Burg version of the stepford wives, no matter how bad you and my mother want that for me. I'm tired of listening to what everyone else wants me to be. If you can't love me for who I am, then get the hell out of my life."

I was really on a roll now, my knuckles turning white from clutching onto my bags. I was about to walk away, but then remembered the rude comments he made towards Ranger and my Merry Men, "Oh, and another thing. That "maniac mercenary" and those "steroid junkies" are some of the greatest men that I know, not to mention, some of my best friends. They would _never_ try to change who I am." I stated coldly, before stalking off towards the car with my head held high.

It wasn't until I got to the car that I let myself shed a few tears. Joe has not only been my boyfriend for the past few years, but he's been one of my closest friends. I knew in my gut that it was over between us. We have had this conversation far too many times. I hoped things wouldn't get too ugly. I did value his friendship, but not if he was going to bitch about my choices. It was my life dammit. I didn't have time to reflect on what had just happened, so I'd save that for later, hopefully way later. I put my luxurious Cayenne into drive and sped away towards Rangeman.

**I know it's starting kind of slow, but stay with me! It will pick up, I promise!**

**Thoughts? Likes/Dislikes? REVIEW for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

Ranger's POV

Steph barged into the conference room ten minutes late. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. I had no doubt that she had been crying, and I hated that I didn't know why. I wanted to wrap this meeting up quickly so we could talk before we all had to pack up and leave.

Lester and Tank were teasing Stephanie about being late and that it was no surprise, since she had been out shopping. She smiled and lightly punched Lester's arm, who was sitting next to her.

I stood up and the chatter stopped. It was good being the boss.

Stephanie's POV

Being back at Rangeman with everyone took my mind off the situation that occurred with Joe and I was ready to focus on tonight's job.

Ranger stood up and I looked at him, my eyes falling just below his belt buckle. I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. I tried to focus on his face, but once again, my gaze dropped down to his package. I looked back up, trying to be nonchalant about it, but the look in Ranger's eyes told me I had been caught. I could feel my face heat up. His smiled at me, knowing I was embarrassed, and got right down to business.

"We're looking for an individual tonight. He's the boss of a dedicated group of career criminals. Not only are they career criminals, but they are ruthless killers. Tonight we're just going to get a taste of what we'll be up against. We need to figure out who works for who and we need to stay under their radar tonight. Understood?"

"But Rang.." I started to speak, when he abruptly cut me off.

"Everyone's dismissed, meet you in the garage in an hour. Stephanie, you stay behind. I would like to discuss something with you."

Lester, Tank, Bobby, and three other Merry Men stood up and started towards the door. Lester made a point to walk by wiggling his eyebrows, singing "Oooh, Bombshell's in trouble! Bombshell's in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes and watched them clear out of the room. I looked over at Ranger and could tell he was still in business mode, blank mask still in place.

"What's up?" I asked. "What did I do to deserve detention?" Giving him a coy smile.

I watched the smile start to appear in his eyes as the blank mask fell away from his face. His gorgeous chocolate pools, lightening by the second.

"Well babe," he started, "I was a little worried about you when you first came in, looking like you just got done crying. Care to explain?"

I did not want to explain, but I didn't want Ranger to worry, either. I was contemplating whether or not to tell him, when he looked down at me, and said the one thing he knew would make me explain. "Please."

The man knew me well. I was a sucker whenever he said that word.

"Well, I ran into Joe at the mall." I said, quickly.

"And?" Ranger said, sounding more than a little curious.

Ranger's POV

"And..." Steph said, "And wegotinanargumentandItoldhim togetthehelloutofmylife."

"Whoa, how about you try saying that again, a little slower this time, babe."

Steph let out a big sigh and started fidgeting around, when finally, she said, "We got in an argument and I told him, I told him to get the hell out of my life, more or less." She explained the full story to me and I was proud she stood up for herself.

This wasn't the first time they had a falling out, but Stephanie seemed to be more serious than ever about it this time. My heart swelled up just thinking about her and the cop breaking up. I didn't like the cop, and truthfully, I had been waiting for this for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." And I really did mean it, for the most part. Okay... not really. I was sorry she had to put up with his moronic attitude towards her lifestyle for so long, and that her feelings were hurt, but that was about it.

"Yeah, you really look sorry, Batman.." She said sarcastically, a smile playing on those luscious, pink lips of hers. I couldn't tell you the last time I had kissed those perfect lips, but I can tell you that I had been waiting for an opportunity to do it again, for quite some time.

I slowly walked towards her, backing her up into door of the conference room. I pressed my body up against hers, resting one of my thighs between both of legs. I put my hands on her hips, creating even more sexual tension. I heard a sexy, little moan come out of her mouth when I put my mouth next to her ears and said, "It's hard to be sorry when you come in here looking at me like I'm the last boston creme donut on earth, babe."

"Well maybe you shouldn't look so yummy, then." She purred back at me, her eyes looking darker than usual.

I could feel my pants tighten in the front. Just being around her made me hard as a rock. "You're playing with fire, babe. I hope you know what you're doing." And then I planted a kiss on her lips, letting her know exactly what I meant.

Stephanie's POV

His kiss was made up of lust, tension, and so much desire for more, that I couldn't even think straight. He slowly pulled away and opened the door. We walked out and I looked over at the man who could ruin my panties with just one look. He looked equally as turned on as I felt.

"Meet you in the garage at 10:00," I yelled to Ranger, practically running to the elevator. If I didn't put at least 5 floors between us, I was bound to do something crazy, like rip his clothes off in a fury and jump his bones right in front of conference room B.

I had to go home anyway to feed Rex before we left for the night.

* * *

I walked into my shabby little apartment and sighed. Even with all the work I had been doing, I still didn't have much furniture in my apartment. Or food in my fridge, for that matter, I thought when I opened up the door. I, at least, had carrots to feed Rex. I cut a few up and threw them in his bowl, scooped him up and placed a little kiss on his furry head, and told him I would be back tomorrow.

I went to my bedroom closet to grab some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, and then snagged my toothbrush, blow dryer, hair gel, makeup, and nixed the razor, remembering I, thankfully, shaved everything this morning.

* * *

At five of ten, I found myself pulling back into the Rangeman garage, where some of the guys were already loading up a couple SUVs.

I grabbed the bags out of the backseat, and was about to load them into one of the SUVs Tank was standing next to, when Ranger stepped out of the elevator with the rest of the Merry Men who were coming tonight.

Lester noticed the Victoria's Secret bag right away. "Bombshell," he said, very seriously, "If you need to get a second opinion on whatever sexy, little things you have in that bag, I would be more than happy to give you my input." He gave me that devilish smile of his and winked.

"In your dreams, Santos." Growled Ranger. He walked over and took all my bags out of my hands and loaded them into the trunk of his.. I must have been drooling, because Ranger came up beside me and closed my mouth. Leaning back on his heels, he smiled and said "Maserati GranTarismo Sport, she's a beauty, huh, Babe?"

"Um, yeah!" If I didn't have such bad luck with cars, I might actually consider getting inside it.

"Babe." Ranger's ESP had obviously kicked in to hear that. "You're riding with me. The guys will take two of the SUVs." There was no use trying to argue with him. Tank walked over and opened my door for me and shut it, "Bomber," he said, smiling, "See you in an hour."

"Ready to roll?" Ranger asked.

"I was born ready, Batman." I said, as he gunned it out of the garage.

Once we hit the highway, Ranger really opened her up. "This car has 454 horsepower, Babe. Goes 0 to 60 in 4.7 seconds." He informed me, grinning ear to ear.

I looked over at the speedometer, it read 140. Normally, any reasonable person would be getting a little nervous, and if it was anyone else in the driver's seat, I would be too. But it was Ranger, and I trusted him with my life. Besides that, he looked damn sexy speeding down the interstate.

Ranger was in his zone, so I didn't want to bother him. I went into my own zone, and before I knew it. We were making our way through the city. Ranger pulled up to a valet in the middle of Times Square.

"Welcome to The Westin New York," said a sharply dressed valet. "I'll have your things brought up for you Mr. Manoso. Enjoy your stay."

We walked into the lobby of the hotel, and I was a little more than impressed. The hotel had a masculine feel, with large dark cherry walls and gorgeous marble tiled floors. "I take it by the look on your face, you won't miss your apartment too much tonight." Ranger said.

Ranger checked us in and got the keys for four rooms. He walked back over to me with a shit eating grin on his face, just as the other guys were arriving. "Steph, it seems they overbooked one of our rooms with the two double beds, so were stuck with one king size bedroom. I hope you won't mind sharing with me _too_ much."

**15 Reviews gets the next chapter! It's going to be a hot one! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first story... Please let me know what you think by reviewing! None of these characters are mine, they belong to J. Evanovich. Hope you enjoy...**

**Language, Sex, and Adult Themes apply...**

**This is my version of Janet's 16th book.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... It will make me post faster! **

**Also I'm sorry for any confusion in the last chapter! I wanted to portray what they were both feeling, but I guess I should go about it differently.**

Sixteen Pistols Reloaded- Chapter 4

Stephanie's POV

"Oh, well I'm sure a couple of the guys would let me bunk with them, you know, if you want a room to yourself, for privacy." I said, teasing Ranger.

Lester piped up right then, "By _all_ means, Bomber, you _always_ have an invitation to bunk with me."

"Babe." Ranger growled before he turned to the receptionist, trying hard to keep his cool, and asked if the fitness room was open 24 hours. We were all within ear shot, and Les paled considerably. "0600 hours, Santos."

Tank laughed loudly, and smacked him upside his head, "Dumbass."

Ranger handed out keys to everyone on the way to the elevator, and once everyone stepped in, he looked at me with smoldering eyes, and said "We'll wait for the next one."

I stood next to him as the door to elevator 1 slide closed and took a deep breath, before stepping into elevator 2. Ranger pressed the correct button to get us to the 26th floor and we started moving. Halfway up, he hit the stop button and the elevator abruptly followed his command. The next thing I knew, Ranger pulled me into his arms and kissed me with such ferocity that it took my breath away and made my heart pound as fast as a hummingbird's.

He pulled away after a minute, looking deep into my eyes. "Pigs will fly sooner than you and Santos share a bed," he stated, breathlessly. "I want you in _my_ bed."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Batman. You should know I'm only teasing you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," I playfully retorted. I wrapped my arms his neck and nibbled on his ear, hearing a low groan slip out of his beautiful mouth.

"Jealous doesn't even begin to cover it," He pulled me into him, so that not even a piece of paper could separate us, and kissed me hard and with such heat that we both jumped away from each other as if we'd been burned.

The flicker of a flame that started at my core was now a full-fledged wild fire. There was no taming these feelings with donuts and a session with a shower massager... I needed the Cuban Sex God.

Ranger leaned back, smiling as he pressed a button to make the elevator come to life again.

"Damn you and your ESP, Ranger!"

"Babe, you said that out load," he said, chuckling.

I silently cursed myself, and my not so inner-monologue, as we stepped off the elevator.

We made it to our room, which over looked the city. The view wasn't even close to the best part of our hotel. I stepped into the bathroom and it was pure luxury. A large, square Jacuzzi tub stood alone in front of a floor to ceiling window, showing off Times Square and all of the lights twinkling in the night sky.

Our bags had arrived before us, somehow, and Ranger let me know it was time to get ready to head back out. "I'll be back in five, Steph. I'm going to talk to the guys."

I silently nodded while taking in the rest of the room. After standing there for a couple minutes, I got my club wear out of its shiny carrier and then remembered the spicy little number I got to go underneath. I ran to the bathroom quickly and applied my new makeup, and used half a can of hairspray trying to give myself a less messy version of sex hair, then ran back out to the bedroom to change.

I got undressed, letting my clothes fall to the floor, and started putting on the sheer, black stockings that hooked to a lacy garter belt. I pulled the garter belt and panties into place, and finally put on the matching bra. I was just slipping into the dress when I heard the door open and shut.

Rangers POV

I was walking back to the room, thinking about how the night would end, when I opened the door to see Stephanie's back to me. The zipper to her dress was open almost down to that sweet little bottom of hers. All I could see was two inches of her black lacy bra. My God, she was stunning.

"Would you like me to zip you up?"

"Oh yes please," Steph replied.

After zipping her dress all the way up, I slid my hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. I spun her around and took a step back, drinking in the sight of her. She was a knockout in a little black dress that fit her trim body like a glove.

"My God, you are absolutely stunning, Stephanie Plum." I said, earning a smile from everyone's favorite bombshell. "Where are your heels, babe?"

She pointed to the DSW bag, so I grabbed it and pushed her gently to sit down on the bed, snagging a quick kiss first. I took the shoes out of the box and one by one, slid them on her delicate little feet and pulled her up. She was now only a couple inches shorter than me.

"How do I look, Batman?" She asked, doing a couple slow turns around.

"Hot as hell doesn't even begin to cover it." She was pure sex in four inch stilettos. I could feel my body reacting the site of her. I pulled her flush to me, so she could feel _exactly_ how good she looked.

Stephanie's eyes lit up and she spoke low, grinding her body into mine. "You know, we could always skip the club..."

"You have no idea how much we could do just that. Unfortunately, there is work to be done. If we work hard though, we can play harder later."

Seconds after hearing that, Stephanie pushed me into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready. I silently laughed, knowing that we were feeling the same.

Stephanie's POV

Ranger and I met the guys back in the lobby, so we could all head to the club together. As soon as the elevator door slid open, I heard the whistles and catcalls coming from my Merry Men, who all looked heartbreakingly handsome wearing pants and button up shirts. My checks blushed three shades pinker at all the attention they were drawing to me.

The ride to the club was quick, and when we got to the velvet rope, it was immediately pulled aside for us. It didn't surprise me one bit, Ranger has connections all over the place. Upon entering the main floor of the club, I stopped dead in my tracks. Not only was the club incredibly high end, but it was a Burlesque strip club, called Pure Escape. Who in the world are we going after?

**Let me know what you think. Review, review, review!**


End file.
